ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Cat Named Valentino (TV series)
''A Cat Named Valentino ''is a Canadian-British-American animated series and a spin-off of The Powerpuff Girls. The series takes place after the original series. Synopsis While the Powerpuff Girls saving the world before bedtime, we'll join Valentino and his friends on their daily adventures in the Townsville Zoo, Aquarium and Safari Park. Characters Main Characters * Valentino: An orange tabby cat who is the main protagonist of the series and is the Utonium family's pet. Voiced by Jason Ritter. * Matthew: A house mouse who is the deuteragonist and Valentino's best friend. Voiced by Rupert Degas. * Bullet: An eastern grey squirrel who have superpowers and one of Valentino's friends. Voiced by Kath Soucie. * William: A blue jay who is one of Valentino's friends. Voiced by Tom Kane. * Ginger: A yellow tabby cat who is Valentino's love interest and Robin's pet. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. * Flynn: A red fox who is one of Valentino's friends. Voiced by Jim Cummings. * Mr. and Mrs. Baileys: A cottontail rabbit pair who are two of Valentino's friends. Voiced by Tom Kenny and Sonja Ball. * Duke: A white-tailed buck who is one of Valentino's friends. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. * Kelly: An American kestrel who is one of Valentino's friends and William's love interest even though they're not the same species. Voiced by Cree Summer. * Carl and Calvin: An American crow duo who are two of Valentino's friends. Both voiced by Gilbert Gottfried. Recurring Characters * Mayor Leonard: An African lion who is the mayor of Townsville Zoo, Aquarium and Safari Park. Voiced by John DiMaggio. * Linda: An African lioness who is Mayor Leonard's wife. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. * Blossom: The leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Voiced by Amanda Leighton. * Bubbles: Voiced by Kristen Li. * Buttercup: Voiced by Natalie Palamides. * Professor Utonium: Husband of Mrs. Utonium and father of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. Voiced by Tom Kane. * Mrs. Utonium: Formerly known as Ms. Keane, Valentino's owner, wife of Professor Utonium and stepmother of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. Voiced by Jennifer Hale. * Robin Synder: Ginger's owner. Voiced by Julie Nathanson. * Mike Believe: Robin's friend. Voiced by Mason Cook. * Jeruk: A wise, old Bornean orangutan. Voiced by Robert Guillaume. * Gilbert: A meerkat who is a friend of Wilbur. Voiced by Kevin Schon. * Wilbur: A common warthog who is a friend of Gilbert. Voiced by Ernie Sabella. * Pablo: A homing pigeon. Voiced by Elijah Wood. * Larry: A lammergeier. Voiced by Gary Cole. * Olive: A Eurasian eagle owl. Voiced by Andrea Libman. * Archie: An African fish eagle. Voiced by Stephen Fry. * Horace: A hoopoe. Voiced by Elijah Wood. * Big Red: A red kangaroo. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. * Ice: A polar bear. Voiced by David Kaye. * Chester: A white-headed capuchin. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. * Zack: A plains zebra who loves to play poker with his friends. Voiced by Rob Rackstraw. * Wilfred: A blue wildebeest who is one of Zack's friends. Voiced by P.J. Byrne. * Eugene: An African elephant. Voiced by Jim Cummings. * Chief Buffalo: A cape buffalo who helps other animals besides Bullet. Voiced by Scott Menville. * Ollie: A red-billed oxpecker who is an assistant to Chief Buffalo. Voiced by Ryan Potter. * Flipper: A bottlenose dolphin. Voiced by Tom Kenny. * Mayor of Townsville: Voiced by Tom Kenny. * Ms. Bellum: Voiced by Jennifer Martin. * Talking Dog: Voiced by Tom Kane. * Henry: A great blue heron. Voiced by Ryan Potter. * Dean and Kimberline: A mourning dove pair. Voiced by Greg Cipes and AJ Michalka. * Paul: An impala who is one of Zack's friends. Voiced by Christopher Ayres. * Benny: A cattle egret who is one of Zack's friends. Voiced by Elijah Wood. * Walter: A waterbuck who is one of Zack's friends. Voiced by David Kaye. * Gary: A gemsbok who is one of Zack's friends. Voiced by Gideon Emery. * Kim: A cheetah. Voiced by Isabella Acres. * Kim's Cubs: Voiced by Kath Soucie, Blake Bertrand and Lauren Tom. * Oswald: A common ostrich. Voiced by Sonny Strait. * Strich: A common ostrich who is a wife of Oswald. Voiced by Cindy Robinson. * Wilson: A pileated woodpecker. Voiced by Ryan Potter. * Hans: A common hippopotamus. Voiced by Bill Fagerbakke. * Little Pipsqueak: An emperor penguin chick. Voiced by Elizabeth Daily. * Little Pipsqueak's Parents: Voiced by Griffin Burns and Erin Fitzgerald. * Dr. Atticus: An aye-aye doctor. Voiced by Sean Astin. * Mr. Soil: An aardvark. Voiced by Bryce Papenbrook. * Prickly and Pine: An African crested porcupine duo. Voiced by Sarah Gadon and Eden Sher. * Mr. Busy: A North American beaver. Voiced by Gary Cole. * Victor: A Nile crocodile. Voiced by Jimmy Hibbert. * Chao: A giant panda. Voiced by Jennifer Hale. * Harry: A spotted hyena. Voiced by Tom Kenny. * Lena: A llama. Voiced by Kathryn Cressida. * Jack: A border collie who works at the petting zoo. Voiced by Lucien Dodge. * Ashley: A grey wolf who is Jacob's daughter and thinks that other animals are friends than food. Voiced by Tara Strong. * Chef Randy: A North American raccoon chef. Voiced by Sean Marquette. * Speed: A brown-throated sloth. Voiced by Zach Callison. * Mr. Longneck: A reticulated giraffe. Voiced by Chris Patton. * Keehar: A keel-billed toucan. Voiced by Todd Haberkorn. * Roger: A black rhinoceros. Voiced by Gary Cole. * Samuel: A harbor seal. Voiced by David Kaufman. * Otto: A sea otter. Voiced by Alexander Armstrong. * Coco: A blue and gold macaw. Voiced by Anndi McAfee. * Loco: A scarlet macaw. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. * Gily: A Gila monster historian with a Texas accent. Voiced by John DiMaggio. * Tina: An Arctic tern mailwoman. Voiced by Sherry Lynn. * Grampa Tootsie: A Galapagos tortoise. Voiced by Gideon Emery. * Iggy: A green iguana news anchor of TZASPNN. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. Villains * Brutus: A grizzly bear who is the main antagonist of the series. Voiced by Jim Cummings. * Melvin: An American marten who is one of Brutus' henchmen. Voiced by Mason Cook. * Silas: A loggerhead shrike who is one of Brutus' henchmen. Voiced by Greg Cipes. * Jacob: A black wolf who is a leader of the wolf pack. Voiced by Jason Marsden. * Jacob's Pack: The pack consists of eight male grey wolves and five female grey wolves. * Cathy: A mountain lion. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. * Gossy: A northern goshawk. Voiced by Bryce Papenbrook. * Kevin, Milo and Scud: A trio of coyotes. Voiced by Rob Paulsen, Dwayne Hill and Rahart Adams. * Shirley: A copperhead snake. Voiced by Cree Summer. * Blade: An eastern grey squirrel who have the same superpowers as Bullet but, has darker fur like the Rowdyruff Boys. Voiced by Mason Cook. * Christy: A least weasel. Voiced by Lauren Tom. * One-Eye: A wolverine with a scar on his left eye. Voiced by J. K. Simmons. * Princess Morbucks: Voiced by Haley Mancini. * Brick: Voiced by Rob Paulsen. * Boomer: Voiced by Rob Paulsen. * Butch: Voiced by Roger L. Jackson. * Bruce: A great white shark. Voiced by Scott Menville. * Reginald: An African lion who is Mayor Leonard's rival. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. Animals Main Article: List of animals seen in A Cat Named Valentino Episodes For the episode list, click here Film Main Article: A Cat Named Valentino: The Movie Video Game Main Article: A Cat Named Valentino: The Video Game Soundtrack For the soundtrack, click here. Gallery Characters Valentino and Ginger.png|Valentino and Ginger Matthew and Bullet.png|Matthew and Bullet Flynn, Mr. and Mrs. Baileys.png|Flynn, Mr. and Mrs. Baileys Duke, Calvin and Carl.png|Duke, Calvin and Carl Kelly and William.png|Kelly and William Mayor Leonard and Linda.png|Mayor Leonard and Linda Jeruk and Chester.png|Jeruk and Chester Wilbur and Gilbert.png|Wilbur and Gilbert Larry and Olive.png|Larry and Olive Archie and Horace.png|Archie and Horace Ice and Big Red.png|Ice and Big Red Zack and Wilfred.png|Zack and Wilfred Eugene and Chief Buffalo.png|Eugene and Chief Buffalo Ollie and Pablo.png|Ollie and Pablo Brutus the Bear.png|Brutus Melvin, Silas and Blade.png|Melvin, Silas and Blade Jacob the Black Wolf.png|Jacob Cathy and Gossy.png|Cathy and Gossy Kevin, Milo and Scud.png|Kevin, Milo and Scud Shirley and Christy.png|Shirley and Christy One-Eye the Wolverine.png|One-Eye Episode Screencaps A Cat Named Valentino Episode Screencap 1.png|Valentino defends William and Kelly while Gossy attacks. (seen in Kelly, William and the Goshawk) A Cat Named Valentino Episode Screencap 2.png|Keehar, Loco and Coco watch the sunrise alongside other birds. (seen in The Rainforest Peace Treaty) A Cat Named Valentino Episode Screencap Remake 1.png|Buttercup dares Flynn to challenge her. (seen in Butterfoxed) A Cat Named Valentino Episode Screencap 4.png|Little Pipsqueak saves Octi from other penguins that mistake it for squid. (seen in Saving Mr. Octi) A Cat Named Valentino Episode Screencap 5.png|Brutus, Melvin and Silas see One-Eye in the distance. (seen in Partners in Crime) A Cat Named Valentino Episode Screencap 6.png|Valentino, Matthew, Bullet and Seen (a mute swan cygnet) encounter a jaguar. (seen in The Ugly Duckling Goes Home) Other A Bird's Guide to Courtship Book.png|A Bird's Guide to Courtship Book seen in How to Win Your Peahen Quotes *Valentino (narrating): Sometimes life's a bit messy, while other times we made mistakes, but no matter what type of mammal, bird, reptile, amphibian, fish, insect or arachnid you are, change starts with you. Trivia * This series has been rated TV-Y7. * Most animal characters have realistic designs while other characters have the same design as The Powerpuff Girls. * This is the only animated series that featured obscure animals that rarely appear in fictional works and some of them never appear at all. (For the whole list, click here.) * Despite being a kids show and The Powerpuff Girls spinoff, this series have very insightful behaviors and facts about animals. * Valentino, Bullet and Ginger now have protagonist roles while Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup have supporting roles. * The Townsville Zoo, Aquarium and Safari Park is divided into sections such as the plaza section, the grassland section, the savanna section, the rainforest section, the desert section, the forest section, the polar section, the swamp section, the mountain section, the petting zoo section and the aquarium section. Category:TV series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spin-off Category:Spinoffs Category:TV-Y7 Category:Animated Series Category:Television Series Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:British series Category:American series Category:Canadian series